Plants vs Zombies Online: Brain Battle Arena (Name may change later)
Brain Battle Arena is a game mode for Plants vs Zombies Online. Players from the whole world can challenge themselves by facing other players in PvP combat, collect as many brains as they can and get cool rewards. NOTE: this page has been abandoned for a long time. How to unlock/Game Mode Tutorial To unlock the Arena you must unlock at least 3 worlds and have at least 10 plants unlocked and 10 zombies encountered. After that you will see Crazy Dave and Penny conversation. Conversation Crazy Dave: Hey, I've encountered another time period to visit! Looks impressive! Penny: Actually, this is not a time period. This place doesn't belong to any time or universe. Crazy Dave: Can we find my taco there? Penny: I doubt it. This is not a kitchen or taco cart. This is an Arena. Crazy Dave: Let's get my taco! Penny: But there is no... Meh, nevermind. After this conversation there will be a button with a brain, which you also have to click. You will be sent to Arena waiting room with different buttons. You will only be able to click Fight button where you start Arena tutorial and where the conversation continues. Crazy Dave: Hey, look! This is me! And this is another Penny! And who is this guy? Penny: Those characters are we from other dimension. And "this guy" is their version of your neighbour. Crazy Dave: Hey, other dimension Dave, do you like tacos? Other Dimension Dave: Yes! Crazy Dave: Wow, why I feel like I've seen you earlier? Penny: ... Other Dimension Penny: I agree with you, Penny. Penny: But we are here to fight. Both Daves: Whaa? No, we don't want to kill each other! Penny: Don't worry, in this Arena you have infinite lives. But you'll have to wait until tomorrow to respawn. Other Dimension Penny: You gain a brain, which you have to defend. If you win a battle, you will collect enemy's brain. Penny: The only thing I don't get is why should we do that? It's like something controlls us to do this... Dr. Zomboss: Dratz, You realised this! Ok, that was me! I was controlling you! But since I can controll you only when you don't know that, I'll make you a deal. Crazy Dave: What deal? Dr. Zomboss: Get as much brains as you can and I'll reward you with incredible stuff! Crazy Dave: If one of it is taco, I agree. Other Dimension Zomboss: I bet my dimension nemesis will get more brains than yours! Dr. Zomboss: Pff, your dimension is full of NOOBS!!! MUHAHA!!! Anyways, I'll help you, but only in this Arena thing. I'll still be trying to get your brains. Crazy Dave: But how we should fight? Penny: Let the Tutorial Guide explain you. You choose your plant seed packets (Sunflower and Peashooter pre-selected), after that you have to choose same amount of zombie seed packets (Buckethead Zombie pre-selected). You can choose zombies you have in the almanac. After that you press Let's Rock! button: Tutorial: This lawn is twice bigger than other lawns. Drag the scroll bar at the top to view the enemy's territory. Due to the tutorial, enemy already has his lawn ready with a column of Sunflowers and 2 columns of Peashooters. Tutorial: You can place your stuff on your territory only. Tutorial: Now go back and plant a column of Sunflowers. Tutorial: The enemy has spawned a zombie! Don't let him get your brain! Basic Zombie approaches your defences. Tutorial: Now let's switch to offence. Press the seed packet switch button. There is a button near the sun bar which you have to click. After clicking plant seeds switch to zombie seeds. Due to the tutorial you gain enough sun to summon Bucketead Zombie automaticly. Tutorial: Zombies cost sun too. Place Buckethead Zombie on the middle lane. Buckethead Zombie walks into enemy territory, survives from peas, eats all plants on the lane and triggers a Lawnmower. Tutorial: Now finish him! After that you can play normally while enemy does nothing. After you beat him a brain drops. This brain isn't added to your brain counter due to the fact that this is just a tutorial. When you pick it up, the conversation continues: Dr. Zomboss: Ha! I'm true, as always. Now give me your brain! Other Dimension Zomboss: Meh, here... Other Dimension Dave: Duh, now I have to wait until tomorrow... Penny: Don't worry, User Other Dave, You can still advance on regular levels. Crazy Dave: Penny, I don't like brains. What should we do with it? Penny: Nothing, just collect them and at the end of the week we'll give them to Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss: I'll support you with zombies to win fights, but only those, who you have encountered, because I won't let you know weaknesses of my next attacks! Now give me this brain and I'm leaving. Ciao! Levels ends and a message appears: You've collected your first Brain! Fight with other players to get more and win Coins, Gems, free Power-ups, Costumes, Plants, Upgrades and Zombotany Sprouts! About Gameplay Most of stuff is already mentioned in the tutorial, but not everything: * You will be sent into lobby of 15 players (including you), where you try to be on highest place during the week. * All projectiles disappear when enter enemy territory. * All plants see zombies only when they enter your territory. * Your zombies won't try to eat enemy's zombies and they just pass through them with the only exception being zombies infected with Hypno-Shroom. ** Zombies that ate Hypno-Shroom will eat enemy zombies and can do everything that non-hypnotised zombie can * When you fight random player there are random gimmicks from all existing time periods, like Tombstones or Power Tiles. ** Instead of non-plank lanes from Pirate Seas, there are hole lanes. ** Instead of tide from Big Wave Beach, there is a swimming pool. *** If the lawn is submerged (see City Of Atlantis) and gimmick of Big Wave Beach is present, then instead of swimming pool, it will become an ink pit, where you still need to plant Lily Pads to set there your defences (if the plant you want to place isn't aquatic). ** Sometimes Cotton Clouds appear above a fan (see Wright Flight for more info about the gimmick to represent the sky gimmick of Wright Flight. Certain zombies can only be used in this type of area. * If during the day you didn't die while playing, your Brain will be added to the Brain Count. If you weren't playing during the day at all, it won't. * You can fight with your Facebook friends by sending them fighting request. If your friend is online and accepts your request, the fight will start. ** There is no reward for beating your friend. ** You won't lose your brain if you have lost the battle. ** You can choose what gimmicks will be on the lawn. *** There is an option to make everything random like in regular fight. ** For extra difficulty, you have an option to remove lawnmowers. ** For extra difficulty, you have an option to remove zombie kill counter (that gives Plant Food). *** Power Lily and its Imitater variant will be disabled in this battle. * You have only 1 minute to choose your plants and zombies. ** If you haven't chosen enough seed packets, the remaining will be picked randomly. * You can see what plants and zombies your enemy is choosing. * Zombies don't drop Plant Food. Instead, you gain Plant Food for each 25 zombies killed. * When you summon 100 of one zombie type, all next zombies of this type, objects (example: Tomb Raiser-Tombstones, Imp Porter-Tent or Backpack) and zombies (example: Disco-Tron 3000-Disco-Jetpack Zombies, Imp Porter-Adventurer variants) summoned by this type of zombie will have additional 50% of health. ** These upgrades stack, allowing you to infinitely updrage your zombie during the battle. ** These upgrades last only during the battle. ** This zombie buff is made to prevent making battle last infinitely long, because both of the players make "perfect defense". * When you select zombies, you can choose one ambush, like "Raiding Party!" or Snowstorm!". ** If you take "Snowstorm!" ambush, you can also summon freezing winds. ** If you take "Low Tide!" ambush, you can also change the tide level on enemy's lawn. ** If you take "Necromancy!" ambush, you can also raise gravestones from the ground on enemy's lawn. ** There is no ambush for Neon Mixtape Tour. Instead you are able to change jams. ** There is no ambush for Jurassic Marsh. Instead you are able to summon dinosaurs. ** There is no ambush for Wild West. Instead you are able to sabotage enemy's defences by switching places if sime plants (randomly). ** If you beat certain world, you will unlock Zombot assist which can be chosen instead of ambush. ** All ambushes will gain sun discount (-25 sun every time) the longer you play (a discount happens every 1 minute). * Power Ups, Plant Food buy and Plant Boosts are always disabled in the Arena. New buttons * Brain button (located near Almanac, Mini-games, Zen Garden, etc buttons) ** Fight button (located in Almanac, Mini-games, Zen Garden, etc buttons => Brain Battle Arena) *** Fight a random player button (located in Almanac, Mini-games, Zen Garden, etc buttons => Brain Battle Arena => Fight) *** Fight with friend button (located in Almanac, Mini-games, Zen Garden, etc buttons => Brain Battle Arena => Fight) **** Friend choosing GUI (located in Almanac, Mini-games, Zen Garden, etc buttons =>Brain Battle Arena => Fight => Fight with friend) ***** Gimmick settings GUI (located in Almanac, Mini-games, Zen Garden, etc buttons => Brain Battle Arena => Fight => Fight with friend => Chosen friend) ** Leadboard button (located in Almanac, Mini-games, Zen Garden, etc buttons => Brain Battle Arena) *** Leadboard GUI (located in Almanac, Mini-games, Zen Garden, etc buttons => Brain Battle Arena => Leadboard) ** Zomboss Lab button (located in Almanac, Mini-games, Zen Garden, etc buttons => Brain Battle Arena) *** Zombies available to be summoned in combat GUI (located in Almanac, Mini-games, Zen Garden, etc buttons => Brain Battle Arena => Zomboss Lab) Zombie Trivia Some zombies have restrictions or extra functions. * Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, Ra Zombie, Hunter Zombie, Turquoise Skull Zombie, Prospector Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Pirate Captain Zombie, Gargantuar Prime, Tomb Raiser, Disco-Tron 3000, Jester Zombie and NMT zombies can't use their abilities before they enter enemy's territory. * Surfer Zombie when placed on land, he carries his surfboard, but when placed on water, he surfs. * Fisherman Zombie can only be chosen if there is swimming pool. * It doesn't matter where you place Imp Cannon, Zombie King, Fisherman Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Relic Hunter Zombie, Zombie Bull, Arcade Zombie or Troglobite. They will always appear on the tile furthest from your house (the one where you can plant, of course). * Flag Zombie summons huge wave of zombies related to his time period (only those who you have encountered). * Bug Bot Imp and Lost Pilot Zombie can be placed directly on enemy's territory, but only on tiles where at least one your zombie stepped. If that lane was cleansed by a lawnmower, you won't be able to place these zombies on those tiles until your zombie steps on it again. Also you are unable to place them on 3 columns closest to enemy's house. * All sun collected by Ra Zombie or Turquoise Skull Zombie belongs to you. All Zombot Assists Zombot Sphinx-inator For N sun cost you'll be able to target a plant, which will be destroyed my a missle. 2 bones will pop out and fly on a random tile, summoning Tombstones. Zombot Plank Walker For N sun cost you'll do an Imp Shower similarly to Imp Cannon. Zombot War Wagon For N sun cost you'll be able to target 4 plants and destroy them with missles. Zombot Tommorow-Tron For N sun cost you'll be able to target a plant, which will be blown up my a missle. If a plant was standing on a Power Tile, it will be removed too and all plants standing on a Power Tile with same color will suffer same death. Zombot Dark Dragon For N sun cost you'll be able to target 2 plants, which will be burnt, leaving a scorched tile and with a chance hatch an Imp Dragon. Zombot Sharktronic Sub For N sun cost a horde of Zombie Sharks will be summoned eating most of aquatic plants in the water. Zombot Tuskmaster 30.000 BC For N sun cost you'll be able to target a plant and it will be smashed by an icycle. Also, you'll target a lane, which will be instantly covered with freezing wind. Zombot Aerostatic Gondola For N Sun cost you'll summon a Parachute Rain with less Lost Pilot Zombies that in actual ambush, but also you'll be able to target a plant, which will be smashed by a bag of sand. Zombot Multi-Stage Masher For N Sun cost you can summon speakers which deal passive damage to a plant in front of it. You can also switch jams, but for larger sun cost compared to regular NMT ambush. Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur For N Sun cost you can target a plant with a missle, a couple of random dinos will be summoned. Zombot Vultron For N sun the Vultron creates a tornado that wipes out a whole lane of plants, though you can't chose which lane gets destroyed. Zombie Sun Cost NOTE: Despite being in charge of this page (and abandoning it lol), I haven't made any of the zombie costs below. I'd like to change some of the costs and stats, but I suddenly became lazy and reading through all this text will be insanity :P Canon *Basic Zombie- 50 sun *Conehead Zombie- 75 sun *Buckethead Zombie- 125 sun *Flag Zombie- 300 sun *Gargantuar- 450 sun *Imp- 50 sun *Mummy Zombie- 50 sun *Conehead Mummy- 75 sun *Buckethead Mummy- 125 sun *Flag Mummy Zombie- 300 sun *Ra Zombie- 125 sun (has a 25% chance to make sun per step walked) *Camel Zombies- 75 sun (per Camel Zombie, can be stacked up to 5 times) *Tomb Raiser Zombie- 175 sun (click on it to throw a bone to create a tombstone on an empty tile, takes 10 seconds to recharge a new bone) *Pharaoh Zombie- 250 sun *Imp Mummy- 50 sun *Mummified Gargantuar- 450 sun *Pirate Zombie- 50 sun *Conehead Pirate- 75 sun *Buckethead Pirate- 125 sun *Flag Pirate Zombie- 300 sun *Swashbuckler Zombie- 75 sun (always goes to the 5th column is the row lacks planks, otherwise goes to the tile closer to the player's side of the house) *Seagull Zombie- 50 sun *Barrel Roller Zombie- 125 sun *Imp Pirate Zombie- 50 sun *Imp Cannon- 200 (fires 6 imps before doing the "imp explosion" attack) *Pirate Captain Zombie- 250 sun (click on it to send the parrot to a plant to take it. Takes 20 seconds to recharge) *Pirate Gargantuar- 450 sun *Cowboy Zombie- 50 sun *Conehead Cowboy- 75 sun *Buckethead Cowboy- 125 sun *Flag Cowboy Zombie- 300 sun *Prospector Zombie- 100 sun (click on it to activate dynamite) *Piano Zombie- 150 sun *Poncho Zombie- 100 sun (50/50 chance for metal grate) *Chicken Wrangler Zombie- 200 sun *Zombie Bull- 200 sun *Western Imp Zombie- 50 sun *Western Gargantuar- 450 sun *Future Zombie- 50 sun *Future Conehead Zombie- 75 sun *Future Buckethead Zombie- 125 sun *Future Flag Zombie- 300 sun *Jetpack Zombie- 100 sun *Shield Zombie- 100 sun (click to activate shield) *Bug Bot Imp- 75 sun (click the seed packet then click where you want it to fall down) *Robo-Cone Zombie- 200 sun *Disco-tron 3000- 300 sun (click to summon Disco Jetpack Zombies, takes 20 seconds to recharge) *Mecha-Football Zombie- 375 sun *Gargantuar Prime- 550 sun *Peasant Zombie- 50 sun (75 if paired with a King Zombie) *Conehead Peasant- 75 sun (100 is paired with a King Zombie) *Buckethead Peasant- 125 sun (150 is paired with a King Zombie) *Knight Zombie- 175 sun (200 is paired with a King Zombie) *Flag Peasant- 300 sun *Imp Monk Zombie- 50 sun *Jester Zombie- 150 sun *Executor Gargantuar- 450 sun *Wizard Zombie- 200 sun (click to turn a plant into a sheep, takes 20 seconds to recharge) *Zombie King- 300 sun (click and chose a Peasant Zombie to turn into a Knight Zombie, takes 15 seconds to recharge) *Imp Dragon Zombie- 50 sun *Pompadour Zombie (No Bikini Zombies are present)- 50 sun *Pompadour Conehead- 75 sun *Pompadour Buckethead- 125 sun *Beach Flag Zombie- 300 sun *Snorkel Zombie- 50 sun *Mermaid Imp- 50 sun *Surfer Zombie- 150 sun *Fisherman Zombie- 325 sun (click to try and reel in a plant) *Octo Zombie- 275 sun (click and chose what plant to throw an octopi at, take 20 seconds to recharge) *Deep Sea Gargantuar- 450 sun *Cave Zombie- 50 sun *Cave Conehead Zombie- 75 sun *Cave Buckethead Zombie- 125 sun *Blockhead Zombie- 175 sun *Cave Flag Zombie- 300 sun *Hunter Zombie- 125 sun *Yeti Imp- 50 sun *Dodo Rider Zombie- 150 sun *Troglobite- 250 sun *Weasel Hoarder- 225 sun *Sloth Gargantuar- 500 sun *Adventurer Zombie- 50 sun *Conehead Adventurer Zombie- 75 sun *Buckethead Adventurer Zombie- 125 sun *Flag Adventurer Zombie- 300 sun *Lost Pilot Zombie- 75 sun (chose where to place him, can't place in 3rd column, 2nd column or 1st column) *Archeologist Imp Zombie- 50 sun *Excavator Zombie- 225 sun *Parasol Zombie- 150 sun *Bug Zombie- 125 sun (always carries a Conehead Adventurer Zombie) *Imp Porter- 50 sun *Relic Hunter Zombie- 100 sun (chose the 4th, 5th or 6th column for him to swing to, however, takes a bit to swing and can't chose the same column twice in a row) *Turquoise Skull Zombie- 150 sun (click to shoot a laser, takes 10 seconds to recharge) *Porter Gargantuar- 450 sun *Neon Zombie- 50 sun *Neon Conehead- 75 sun *Neon Buckethead- 125 sun *Neon Flag- 300 sun *Punk Zombie- 125 sun *Glitter Zombie- 225 sun *MC Zom-B- 225 sun *Imppunk- 50 sun *Breakdancer Zombie- 150 sun *Arcade Zombie- 250 sun *8-bit Zombie- N/A (only summonable by the 8-bit jam) *Boombox Zombie- 125 sun (click on it to activate ballad, can only do this once) *Heavy Metal Gargantuar- 475 sun *Jurassic Zombie- 50 sun *Jurassic Conehead- 75 sun *Jurassic Buckethead- 125 sun *Jurassic Fossilhead- 175 sun *Jurassic Flag- 300 sun *Jurassic Imp- 50 sun *Jurassic Bully- 150 sun *Jurassic Gargantuar- 500 sun *Newspaper Zombie- 300 sun *Balloon Zombie- 175 sun *All-Star Zombie- 175 sun (200 is paired with Super-Fan Imp) *Super-Fan Imp- 100 sun PvZ Online Exclusive Here you can leave links to the zombies that don't exist in PvZ 2, but will appear in PvZ Online. I will look at their abilities and add sun cost. Tropic Terror Zombies *Tropic Zombie- 50 sun *Tropic Conehead- 75 sun *Tropic Buckethead- 125 sun *Tropic Flag- 325 sun *Tropic Imp- 50 sun *Tropic Gargantuar- 500 sun *Umbrella Zombie - 200 Sun *Scuba Zombie - ??? Sun (can only be summoned by Tide Swap!, if hacked, they cost 50 sun) *Cone-Sipper Zombie - 125 sun (always sips for 3 seconds) *Hula Dancer Zombie - 200 sun *Zombarine - 300 sun (can only be planted in water, takes 2 tiles) *Electric Conductor Imp - 100 sun *Scuba-Swiper - 125 sun *Water Buckethead Zombie - 100 sun *Marketer Zombie - 200 sun *Tourist Zombie - 75 sun *Water-Copter - 175 sun (can only be planted in water) *Zombcraft Carrier - 225 sun (can only be planted in water) *Zom-Plane - ??? sun (can only be summoned by the Zombcraft Carrier, if hacked, they cost 100 sun) Wright Flight Zombies *Flight Zombie - 100 sun (flies over defenses like Jetpack Zombie) *Flight Conehead - 150 sun (flies over defenses like Jetpack Zombie) *Flight Buckethead - 200 sun (flies over defenses like Jetpack Zombie) *Flight Flag - 400 sun (flies over defenses like Jetpack Zombie) *Parachute Imp - 50 sun *Aerial Gargantuar - 550 sun *Daredevil Plane Driver - 200 sun (can only be planted in the sky) *Daredevil Imp - ??? (If hacked, 100 sun) *Zombie Dogfighter - 125 sun (can only be planted in the sky) *Zombie Duo Cruiser - 200 sun (can only be planted in the sky) *Zombie Missile Launcher - 300 sun (can only be planted in the sky) *Transport Boat - 200 sun (can only be planted in the sky) Industrial Revolution Zombies * Worker Zombie - 50 * Worker Conehead - 75 * Worker Buckethead - 125 * Worker Flag Zombie - 300 * Apprentice Imp - 50 * Grunt Worker Gargantuar - 450 * Steampunk Zombie - 75 (Brings forth smog) * Steampunk Conehead - 100 (Brings forth smog) * Steampunk Buckethead - 175 (Brings forth smog) * Steampunk Flag - 400 (Brings forth smog) * Rocket Imp - 100 (Rockets into defenses w/o Gargantuar) * Smokestack Garganutar - 550 (Brings forth smog) * Oil Spill Zombie - 100 (200 if paired with Blowtorch Zombie) * Shovel Zombie - 100 * Hook Zombie - 150 * Wrench Zombie - 150 * Engineer Zombie - 250 * Blowtorch Zombie - 150 (250 if paired with Oil Spill Zombie) * Zombie Manager - 300 (Employee Zombie's and Executive Imp's sun costs added to his if picked; 550 max) * Employee Zombie - 150 * Executive Imp - 100 * Ladder Zombie - 175 * Miner Zombie - 125 * Balloon Zombie Beta - 200 City of Atlantis Zombies * Sunken Zombie - 50 * Sunken Conehead - 75 * Sunken Buckethead - 125 * Sunken Flag Zombie - 300 * Sunken Kelp Zombie - 75 * Ancient Guard Gargantuar - 450 * Kelp Imp - 50 * Crab Imp - 150 (Deals much more damage) * Marine Ecologist Zombie - 150 (Can only be placed underwater) * Sea Floor Zombie - 100 (Can only be placed underwater) * Poseidon Zombie - 200 (Can only be placed underwater) * Submarine Zombie - 250 (Can only be placed underwater) * Loch Ness Zombie - 250 (Can only be placed in water) * Mermaid Zombie - 150 (Can only be placed underwater) * Shadow Zombie - 100 (Takes more hits) * Shadow Conehead - 125 (Takes more hits) * Shadow Buckethead - 175 (Takes more hits) * Shadow Flag - 450 (Takes more hits) * Shadow Imp - 75 (Takes more hits) * Shadow Gargantuar - 650 (Takes more hits, can hide from attacks, can kill plants a la Grimrose) * Ghost Ship Crew Zombies - N/A (Only spawned with Ghost Ship Captain) * Ghost Ship Captain - 200 (Spawns GSCZs, and must be killed to kill them) Electrodome Zombies * Prom Zombie - 50 * Prom Conehead - 75 * Prom Buckethead - 125 * Banner Flag Zombie - 300 * Dress Zombie - 50 * Dress Conehead - 75 * Dress Buckethead - 125 * Duo Imps - 125 (Splits into two Imps after enough damage) * Rock Star Garganutar - 500 (Releases 3 Rock Imps with jam) * Rock Imp - 50 * Disco Ball Zombie - 200 * Loudspeaker Zombie - 175 * Waltz Zombie - 50 (Price increases by 25 with each zombie placed) * Turntable Zombie - 150 (Exclusive to battles with Jams) * Fresh Zombie - 500 * Graffiti Zombie - 150 (Exclusive to battles with Dance Floor gimmick) * Prom Ruler Zombies - 250 * Rock Zombie - 200 * Nerd Zombie - 100 * Linking Zombie - 500 * Salsa Zombies - 200 * Stage Band Zombies - 350 (Takes up 3 spaces in the middle) Space Race Zombies *Meteor Imp - 225 *Space Helmet Zombie - 175 *Moon Buggy - 300 *Jumping Zombie - 100 *Moon Dust Zombie - 500 *Solar Panel Zombie - 400 *Rocket Pilot Imp Ambush (Spawns 10 of them) - 1000 "Other" Sun Costs Jams *Punk-TBA *Pop-TBA *Rap-TBA *Metal-TBA *8-Bit-TBA *Waltz-TBA *Disco-TBA *Rock-TBA *Jazz-TBA *Salsa-TBA Dinosaurs TBA Gravity Turn off and on - 500 Weather costs *Rain - 100 sun *Hail - 225 sun *Lightning - 200 sun Other *Tide Swap! - 50 sun (can summon either Snorkel or Scuba Zombies while also changing the tide) Zombotanies One of weekly rewards are Zombotany Sprouts. When you grow them in Zen Garden, you unlock certain Zombotany which can be used in Arena. Types of Zombotanies TBD Plant rewards Also one of the weekly rewards are plants. These plants are obtainable only via Arena weekly rewards. Unlockable plants TBD Related Achievements Brain Buster Be on the first place in your lobby at the end of the week. HUUUUGEEEE Wave Summon 10 Flag Zombies during 5 seconds. Sun Plunder Collect 20 suns using Ra and Turquose Skull Zombies during the fight. Tarzan Swing Summon 10 Swashbuckler Zombies and 10 Relic Hunter Zombies during 8 seconds. Master Ninja Make one of your Jester Zombies deflect 50 projectiles. Double Front Hypnotise enemy's zombie and let the enemy hypnotise your zombie during the fight. Nope Hypnotise hypnotised zombie. Ba-a-atle over! Turn half of enemy's lawn into sheeps. Can you handle this? Upgrade any Gargantuar variant twice. Upgrade rampage Summon a zombie that was updraded five times. Forget the term "Basic"! Upgrade Basic Zombie ten times. Sushi Storm Cover all enemy's plants with octopi. Boogie your Brains right over here Win a battle using only zombies from Neon Mixtape Tour. Pianist Zombie and Disco-Tron 3000 are allowed as well. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Game Mode Category:Under Construction Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World